Forum:Is it a bad word?
Ok, this is no rant, we just need to clear things up. First of all, I've been getting language warnings on chat, for saying this word (highlight to view): Crap. Seriously, does this count as a bad word? It's not a swear, nor do most people not count it as one. Also this is a similar case.... So... Are we banned from saying it, and will we count it as a swear (on the MS and chat)? 01:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * Comment I think the c word is not the worst of swear words, it's not good if used in spite or used overnumerously. I feel there are flaws in the censor system (the TARD from TARDIS blocked out as one example) but after all, it's a new addition to our chat. It will see improvement in the coming weeks. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 19:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Don't count it as a swear. 01:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Seriously? It's just like saying hell. ** I got a warn 1 from a Moderator for saying this word. -_- It's not even bad. :P 01:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ** Wow. *'oppose' Crap isn't rude at all. -- 02:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose - What in the world? "Crap" rarely offends people older than 10. FB100Z • talk • 04:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose Crap is fine, of course spamming the word would be bad --Brick bobby - we need a CJC signal 07:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * Oppose - Honestly? D*** isn't blocked but crap is?? I say switch that. 12:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * Comment - I don't think you should get warnings for it, but if a user doesn't like, then don't say it! *'Oppose' 'Crap' isn't offensive. C535 14:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' Doesn't count. I've said this: (highlight to view) Hell and this: Damn multiple times, and I've never been warned. For that matter, I even saw CJC95 say (highlight to view) : bullshit once(December 19th, 2011), and he didn't get anything for it. Just ask Mythrun. And please don't ban me for saying that word, I was quoting someone else. 15:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) **CJC says a lot that he shouldn't. :P *'Oppose' You guys know how I feel on this. -15:45, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' - I use it all the time, I don't consider it a swear. O.o - 19:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Also... What about "ass"? We are unable to type "assassin" without being accused of swearing (and possibly teaching new words...). FB100Z • talk • 21:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Well, ass is another word for donkey. The word a----le shouldn't be allowed (obviously), but.. I don't know. ::"Ass" by itself is fairly tame, but I agree that most of its derivatives are offensive and should thus be blocked. FB100Z • talk • 21:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::As SSX, mentioned, what about d---? ::::"Damn," along with "hell," is used in the Christian Bible. FB100Z • talk • 21:45, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::I meant d--k. ._. ::::::It's short for Richard, so I'd say no. 21:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, we can't type "assume" or "assist," which I'm sure we use in everyday speech. FB100Z • talk • 21:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Arsenic is a poison. FB100Z • talk • 22:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I assume that you were assaulted by an assassin, do you need my assistance? FB100Z • talk • 22:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::One time on the LU wiki, a filter for that was put in place. Things got fun when "Assembly", one of the factions in the game, started turning into "embly"... Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 20:34, 4/12/2012 ::::Ironically, that would have taught a new word :P FB100Z • talk • 01:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC) * Sorry but I'm very annoyed that ruski is blocked as it's not a swear, offencive, slang slur ANYTHING! It's the Russian word for Russian language! [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 22:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *: Let's also block "English," "Espanol," "Francais," "Deutsche," "Esperanto," "lojbau" and all that. FB100Z • talk • 22:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *:: 22:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC)}} Please note, I am not being serious and I am not actually supporting this *::: Well you should because other wise it's racism! [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 10:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *:::: Berry are you saying not to unblock it? [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 17:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *::::::Nobody ever reads the small print 17:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *...why was "ruski" blocked in the first place? - 19:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *:List was copied from here ~ CJC 20:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC)